


Râler correctement

by camille_miko



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny is ranting Guys !, M/M, Oh no ! Again Bad Guys !, Really Steve ?!?!
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve le mettait toujours dans des situations impossibles. Cette fois-ci encore. Mais il devait venir. Toujours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Râler correctement

**Author's Note:**

> **Nom du binôme :** Dauphin_Noire  
>  **Table :** 9  
>  **Thème :** Pieds et poings liés  
>  **Warning :** Râlerie Made In Danny ?  
>  **Notes :** Merci à Elwan59 pour sa bêta ♥
> 
> ***
> 
> Pour ceux qui attendent la suite de "Toutes les femmes de leurs vies", elle arrivera demain dans la journée !

Danny eut envie d'hurler quand il se réveilla. Bien évidemment. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu droit. Steve allait souffrir quand il arrivererait. Parce que oui, Steve allait arriver, cela faisait partie du pacte.  
Chaque fois qu'il générait une catastrophe –comme Danny se faisant kidnapper, par exemple- il était dans l'obligation de venir le sauver. La règle était tacite, mais absolument nécessaire pour la survie de l'équipe. Parce qu'entre Chin et sa bombe, Kono et sa mission d'infiltration et Danny et ses anciens collègues, s’il ne le faisait pas, il n’y aurait plus d’équipe depuis longtemps. Ni beaucoup de choses, en réalité.  
Il n’y aurait plus de matins ensemble, ni de petits-déjeuners qui dérapaient en une douche à deux. Ils auraient perdu bien des choses tous les deux. Danny refusait de ne plus les avoir. C’est bien pour cela que Steve était prié de faire son travail et de venir le détacher ! Surtout qu’il détestait se faire attacher et il le savait parfaitement.

Son ravisseur semblait trouver passionnant de regarder une de ces émissions stupides que Danny interdisait à Grace. Miss Swan, s’il ne se trompait pas vu les appels sans discrétion de la publicité. Il fallait que cette torture s’arrête rapidement. C’était certainement contraire à toutes les lois fédérales que de lui faire subir cela.  
Puis, d’un coup, ce fut la fin du monde. Il y eut une explosion, le feu des armes qui crépitait. Le monde semblait prêt à disparaître. Et au milieu de la poussière, dans un effet digne d’un mauvais film hollywoodien, il y eut Steve.  
\- Bon sang, espèce de Neandertal ! Ce n’était pas nécessaire de tout détruire, Steve ! Les indices ! Râla Danny dès qu’il lui eut ôté son bâillon.  
Le brun eut un sourire satisfait en l’entendant parler ainsi. Il lui enleva le plus rapidement possible les liens qui entravaient ses pieds et ses chevilles, avant de les frictionner pour faire à nouveau circuler le sang. Cela tira un gémissement de la part du blond. Ce n’était pas agréable comme sensation bien que Steve fasse de son mieux. Kono et Chin étaient juste derrière tenant en joue son kidnappeur en attendant l’arrivée du HPD, malgré quelques coups d’œil pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien.  
\- Un jour, il faudra que tu m’expliques pourquoi est-ce que tu dois te mettre à dos la moitié de l’île, espèce d’animal ! Tu ne peux pas agir comme tout le monde, sans manquer de faire tuer tes coéquipiers quotidiennement ? Ce n’est pourtant pas si compliqué que cela, Steve ! Ce n’est pourtant pas si compliqué ! J’ai réussi durant des années quand j’étais sur le continent. Tu ne crois pas que tu en serais capable juste quelques jours ? Le temps…

Steve secoua la tête, avant de couper Danny en l’embrassant.  
\- Moi aussi, j’ai eu peur, mais je t’ai promis de toujours venir te chercher.

Comment est-ce que vous voulez continuer à râler correctement quand on vous dit ce genre de chose et que Kono s’extasie derrière ? 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à reviewer, cela fait toujours plaisir !


End file.
